


The Potato and the Pasta

by TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Micro-nations, Multi, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite/pseuds/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic, that includes myself and the incredible <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenySweeney/pseuds/TeenySweeney">TeenySweeney</a>. We're self inserts in this fictional tale, and the stories follows us as we discover what it's like to be a micronation.</p><p>So a potato and a piece of pasta turn out to be sentient and also really skittish and loud? What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I woke up and I was almost.. a meal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, um.. this chapter makes me cringe a little, but hey! When you read past works that usually happens, right? Riiiight, ahaha~

She woke up. How uncomfortable she felt... As if she was lying among other people... She yawned and blinked her eyes open, too lazy to lift her arms up and rub them. When her sight got better she noticed something odd... She thought she was... no... in a... bowl of potatoes? What in the world was going on? She heard a groan and someone getting up out of bed. 'Someone's coming!' She thought. As the person got nearer she looked up and realized something. She wasn't just in a bowl of potatoes, no, she had shrunk down to the size of a potato!

The person sleepily grabbed her, unaware of what they were about to do. She couldn't make out their face because the light from the window shone in her eyes. She tried to punch his finger but she realized she had no arms, or legs for that matter! She was about to get eaten and there was nothing she could do. Well nothing except scream at the top of her lungs! So she took a deep breath in and yelled at the top of her voice.

"I'M ALIVE GOD DAMMIT!!!"

The person stopped immediately, staring her in the eyes with fear and confusion.

"What- WHAT THE HELL?!" Now that they're body covered the light she got a better view of who it was exactly... It was none other than... Ludwig Beilschmidt. It was Germany from the Hetalia anime! She felt even more confused than before, 'What the fuck?!? How was she here with him and why the hell was she a bloody potato?' Before she could process an answer, she heard a scream coming from outside the room.

"GERMANY!!! GERMANY!!!!!" In rushed a lightly tanned man, who was crying a little, looking very frightened. She immediately recognized him as Feliciano Vargas, who was mostly known as Northern Italy. "DOWNSTAIRS MY PASTA IT.. IT TALKS!!!!" Germany seemed to recoil a little but he solemnly said.

"Well this potato... talks." Germany glanced at her worriedly. She looked into his eyes and tried not to freak out, their eyes had fixed their gaze on each other. He was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen, but she was a potato for some reason, so she couldn't say anything that didn't seem strange! The Italian looked at her and she looked at him also. Italy smiled a little and said.

"Hey your potato looks cute!-"  
"It's a POTATO Italy!!!" He had cracked. He couldn't stay calm and collected, especially when his best friend called a piece of 'food' cute. She decided to not say anything for fear that she would freak the both them out even more. "Let's just... You said your pasta was talking right?"

"Yeah I did... It was really weird, I was gonna eat it and it started screaming at me Germany!" He shook his head fearfully. "I mean it had eyes, but not when I picked it up!!"  
"You don't really pay attention to anything when you eat..." Germany said quietly.  
"Hey! Yes I do, I pay attention to the taste and the tex-" Italy babbled until he was cut off.  
"Ok stop." He sighed. When he breathed out his breath wavered a little bit, like he was still trying to keep it together. "Sorry, but... let's just go down to the kitchen, ok?"  
"Okie dokie Germany!" The Italian smiled nervously and hugged the German's arm. Germany sighed again... This was the weirdest situation he had ever been in and he didn't know how much weirder it could possibly get.

The two left the room. She was lying in Germany's hand still, trying her hardest to stay quiet.. As they headed down the stairs he asked Italy.  
"Hey... What were you doing down there anyway?" He looked at the Italian who started to panic.  
"Ehh, I wasn't trying to eat pasta?" The German placed his hand on hid forehead and sighed annoyed at him.  
"I told you, you can't just have pasta when you come over to my house. If you wanted some, why didn't you ask?" He stated.  
"Well you were asleep! I didn't wanna wake you up, so..." He said apologetically. She really wanted to squish his face but with her lack of arms in her potato form... She couldn't exactly do that.  
"It's fine just next time please tell me ok?" He smiled at him, he couldn't be annoyed at the Italian when he talked so sorrily. He glanced at her again. 'It's too quiet.... Maybe it's as sentient as a person. I mean I'd be quiet too after almost being eaten.. I'd better not doing anything until I know exactly what's going on here..' He thought to himself.

Eventually they got to the kitchen and they could hear the high pitched sobbing coming from the pasta Italy had mentioned earlier. Germany placed her down calmly and the two men stood back to asses the situation. Or rather Germany stood back and Italy hid behind his back. The pasta was rolling around crying loudly, although no tears were falling from it's eyes. However when Germany coughed, as quietly as he could mind, it stopped as if to recognize the voice.

"Germany? Ok no this is a dream!!" It breathed a sigh of relief. It began giggling really loudly and it turned on it's side by accident and saw her. "...." They both looked into each other's eyes. She felt like she knew the pasta but she couldn't quite put her finger on who it was as her memory didn't seem to be working in her current... body. If only it said something that would give her a clue as to who exactly it wa- "Hey Harley! What are you doing in my dream you butt?" It giggled '...Butt?' she thought. She only knew one person, who would call her that when they saw each other, and then giggling straight away after. Leticia.

"Le- Leticia?" She called. The pasta's eyes grew... Now that she was actually looking at her properly... She had abnormally large eyes.  
"Harley it really is you!" She giggled again. Leticia giggled a lot, especially when she was with her very close friends, like Harley.  
"Ti-Tish what happened?!" Harley whispered.  
"What do you mean, you wanker?" She giggled immaturely. She also said 'you wanker' a lot, but she never really meant it.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I MEAN?! WE'RE PIECES OF FUCKING FOOD." Harley shouted.  
"He-hey!!!! No one shouts at me in my dreams!! W-what's happening here?!" She stammered nervously. "I mean technically only Germany shouts but that doesn't even happen often!!!"  
"Um I don't-" Harley began to say.  
"WHAT?!" Germany shouted confusedly.  
"Tish I'm me. This can't be a dream." Harley stated.  
"Ahahahahah" Leticia laughed. She paused for a moment. "Oh poo." She looked at Harley, horrified.

"Germany...." Italy whispered. "What is happening?!" He asked. He was shaking a little, he didn't want this to happen. All he wanted was to eat some pasta that morning.  
"I... Frankly..." He looked at the food "I don't know." he admitted. He was just as confused as anyone else in the room. Why his potato and pasta were talking was horrifying yet... strangely enticing. "Let me try and... communicate with them.. Stay behind me." Germany slowly walked towards them. Leticia looked up at him and immediately turned back to Harley and whispered to her.  
"Hey uh if this isn't a dream then...." She gulped "There's a hiiiiiiigh chance that we're going to get eaten soon..." Upon hearing herself say this she began tearing up and in seconds she screamed for her life. This in turn caused Italy to start screaming.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Harley shouted, she didn't want to get eaten but she also didn't want her friend screaming so loudly. Leticia stopped momentarily only to take in short breaths, as she was having a little panic attack. But she did eventually calm down by the time Germany approached the table. Harley although she wasn't screaming physically, she was screaming internally. She looked up at Germany 'Oh my god, his muscles are huge...' She thought to herself. Leticia however thought 'Oh my goodness his bed hair looks so cute, if I had turned red, I wouldn't be surprised, holy cow!'

"Alright..." Germany gulped. He himself was freaking out a little. He had no idea what he was going to do, although they were small, he didn't want to underestimate them. This all reminded him of the time when the Pictonians 'visited' their planet. He had tried erasing that awful experience but this potato and that pasta just reminded him of the weird experience... "Why are you a potato... and.. why are you a piece of pasta."

Both of the girls just lay there. How could either of them answer that question when they didn't even know themselves? They stayed quiet.  
"Germany, I don't think they know the answer to that themselves..." Italy mumbled. The German shushed him, he was get increasingly more anxious about the whole ordeal. At one point he even started sweating.  
"We..." Leticia said quietly.  
"WE DON'T KNOW OK?!" Harley cried. Italy jumped, startled by her sudden outburst. Germany thought 'This is so weird...', he really didn't want to have to talk to food but he didn't really have a choice.  
There was silence. No one blinked, moved or even dared to breath. Both sides were fearful of the other pair, not knowing what could possibly happen next. That was until...

"I'm hungry Harley..." Leticia whispered.  
"... Are you fucking kidding me?" Harley spat.  
"Germany i'm hungry..." Italy muttered. Germany rubbed his temples.  
"You can't be serious..." Germany muttered. He glanced at Harley who glanced at him and both were locked in each others gaze again for a while. They both looked away from each other, embarrassed. Germany began talking to Italy about their current situation. Every now and then Harley would quickly glance at his face. She noticed Leticia actually did the same but to Italy. Both girls thought the two nations were so amazing, they couldn't even describe how amazing they were.

"Ok..." The girls' attention returned to Germany. He cleared his throat "We've come to the conclusion that none of us know what you two... entities are doing in our food. Also neither pair will attack the other." The girls breathed sighs of relief. "..." Germany was waiting for a response from either one but they remained silent. "SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" He slammed his hands on the table, he couldn't handle the silence in the room. The girls screamed at the German, Italy patted Germany's shoulder.  
"Hey, hey stop!" Italy cried. Germany looked at him, with a worried expression on his face. "Maybe... Maybe they're scared!" Germany looked at Italy, doubtful.  
"Italy, if anything.... We should be the ones who are scared..."

Italy bent down a little so that he was a little closer to the girls.  
"... Are you guys scared too?" The two girls looked at each other and replied with a tiny 'yes'. The Italian got up, and turned to Germany. "Hey Germany..." he mumbled.  
"Ja Italy?" He breathed, His voice was strained due to him freaking out in his head, he wasn't concentrating properly.  
"We should keep them here at your house till we can figure out what we're gonna do!" Italy said happily. Both girls grew smiles on their faces, excited to stay in the German's home. 'Oh my god, oh my god!! I love you Italy! Wow I can't believe this!! ARGHHH WOOHOO!!!' Leticia thought to herself. 'Oh my God. This can't be happening, there's no way this is happening. Too good to be true.. GOD ITALY YOU CUTE AMAZING PERSON, I LOVE YOU.' Harley thought.

"There is no WAY I'm having a talking potato and a talking pasta stay in my house." Germany stated. He shuddered, as if a breeze blew past him. "This... This is weird enough as it is..." He muttered while glancing at them.  
"Aww! Come on, look at them bello!!!" He points his hands at them as if he was presenting them to him. "How can you not wanna keep these cuties?" Leticia tries to look as innocent as possible. Harley is just bewildered that this is all happening.  
"Why do you even want to help them?" Germany whispered to Italy. The Italian walked up to him and told him.  
"They could secretly be aliens and zap us if we don't let them!..."Italy whispered. The Italian only half trusted his judgement as he couldn't believe that these two pieces of food could harm anyone, they were too cute! Germany froze, thinking about the Pictonian incident again. "They could even call their mama ship if we don't help them!" Italy whispered to him. Germany didn't want anything like that to ever happen again.

"OK. Ok... They can... They can stay..." Germany murmured. The Italian squealed with excitement, the girls smiling as much as they could because they were so happy.  
"Yay!!! Ok we need to get you guys some beds! Luckily I don't sleep in any bed except Luddy's in this house! So you guys can sleep in the guest room!" Germany began to start freaking out again.. Firstly, Italy had basically said his human name, which was only to be shared between the countries and no one else. Secondly, the thought of having food sleep in his house was incredibly silly. But it was still happening. There was a small silence, but this was soon interrupted.  
"YAY!!!! STAYING AT GERMANY'S WOOHOO!!!!" Leticia squeeled loudly. She began to blush somehow and she felt slightly hungry. Italy was too...

"Can we eat now, I'm starving!" Leticia said at the same time as Italy. Both of their eyes widened as they slowly looked at each other. Harley and Germany both on edge, hoping that neither of them scream or freak out. Instead they burst into laughter, tears welling in their eyes. Harley and Germany let out sighs of relief. She looked at the German and sighed dreamily, glad that this had happened, that she was able to meet this wonderful man. She noticed how Germany was looking at Italy and she realized that it was possible that he still may have like-liked him!  
"RIGHT." Germany boomed. The two stopped laughing immediately. " We need to eat breakfast because I'm so hungry right now..." Germany stated.  
"Maybe it'll be easier to digest the situation afterwards!..." The Italian joked.  
"... That was horrible." Germany said. The two girls began to giggle and then laugh. "Alright fine I guess it was good.." They began to laugh harder. "Ok stop now..." Unfortunately they couldn't stop. Germany decided he'd have to shout or they'd continue like this. "STOP." Germany shouted. The girls were startled into silence. However Leticia wasn't very used to shouting and so...

She began to sniffle, then hyperventilate, then she started to cry... But without tears.  
"W-w-waaaaaaaah!!!" Leticia wailed.  
"Look at what you did!" The Italian exclaimed. Germany hadn't meant for her to cry.  
"Hey Tish... Come on you need to calm down, he didn't mean to scare you!" Harley cried.  
"B-but.." She gasped " I CAAAAN'T!!!" She cried. Germany started feeling incredibly ashamed of himself.  
"I know!" Italy exclaimed. He rushed over to the radio and turned it on. The radio began to play some music and it was playing Italy's section of the Hatafutte Parade. Leticia began to calm down and eventually completely stopped freaking out. Italy even began to sing his verse to lighten the mood.  
"I'm sorry, uh... pasta.."  
"It's ok!" Leticia sang happily, no longer upset at being shouted at. Germany thought to himself 'Wow she got over that pretty quickly..'  
"Guys can we eat now, I'm beginning to get hungry myself!" Germany said enthusiastically.  
"Okie dokie!" Italy exclaimed. He turned off the radio. Germany looked at him and wondered how he could be so enthusiastic in this situation, when they were in the strangest situation possible, yet he was perfectly fine.

"What do you want to eat then?" Germany asked. The girls thought about the question for awhile. How could they possibly eat? They don't seem to have any organs what so ever, yet... they still felt hungry.  
"I vote for egg, sausage and pasta!~" Italy exclaimed. Germany chuckled and nodded his head.  
"I vote for a full English Breakfast!" Leticia mumbled. 'With bacon, especially bacon..' Harley thought. Italy and Germany stood back in horror.  
"You... You actually like English food?" Italy gasped. He was shocked because (one food wanted to eat food and two) they wanted ENGLISH food?  
"YES." Leticia squealed.  
"BECAUSE REASONS." Harley shouted. She wasn't about to reveal their place of origin. At least home wise.  
"Well..." Italy mumbled he started blushing a little. "I haven't actually tried an English breakfast before..." He mumbled again.  
"If I going to be honest, with my experience with English food before.... It sounds a little distasteful." Germany said solemnly. 'I swear if I ever become human I'm making this for them.' Leticia thought. "How about we just have cereal?" Germany suggested.  
"Ok!" Italy agreed.  
"Yeah ok.." Harley sighed dreamily.

"Wait a second." Leticia said. Everyone looked at her. "How do we eat?" She asked. Everyone stopped and thought about it, genuinely confused.  
"How are you hungry now?" Italy asked her.  
"I- I DON'T KNOW!!" Leticia exclaimed. her eyes were brimming with tears at the thought of never eating again. Harley started worrying majorly, confused and frightened about their new revelation.  
"Wait... that means... We must still be ourselves, if we're hungry!" Harley stated. Leticia glanced at her, worriedly. "It's just our souls or even spirits that are in these... pieces of food or something..."  
"I wonder where my body is..." Leticia pondered. This whole ordeal was very strange and bizarre for everyone.  
"What if we can't change back Tish?..." Harley asked worriedly.  
"That... THAT WON'T HAPPEN RIGHT?!" Leticia started to panic.  
"OH GOD I HOPE NOT!!" Harley squealed. She too was panicking, it was all very stressful.

There was a knock on the front door.

Germany very confused and worried, started to panic too.  
"ARGGHH!!" However Italy was the one to scream. "WHAT DO WE DO GERMANY?!" Italy began shaking Germany's arm. He slipped his arm out of the Italian's grip and took action.  
"Italy. Italy calm down." He held onto his arms, and Italy calmed down a little. "Go take these two to the guest bedroom and put them underneath the bed. Ok?" He told him.  
"O-... Ok Germany!" The Italian put on a brave face and carefully picked up the girls, so that he didn't scratch or break them. He rushed over to the guest bedroom as Germany headed to the front door. The Italian opened the bed tucked the girls in so that their faces were above the covers and rushed out of the room. "I'm coming Germany!!!"  
"This is it then... Forever hiding away as a piece of potato.. and delicious pasta!" Leticia cried dramatically. Harley, disapprovingly shook her.. head.  
"Look it's not going to be like this forever I'm sure."Harley sighed. She really hated the position that they were in, but there was nothing either of them could do. "Look the best we can do right now is to try and sleep, we've had a stressful morning and there really isn't much else we co do anyway..." Harley explained to her. Leticia sort of nodded and they both turned over and slowly fell asleep.

Germany opened the door and Italy jogged excitedly on the spot wondering who it was.  
"Oh! Japan? What are you-" Germany asked, he stopped when he realized that he was going to take Japan and Italy out to do some sightseeing.  
"Kon'nichiwa Germany, Italy." Japan greeted, he then bowed. When he got up, Italy hugged him tightly and as always he was surprised by his sudden enthusiasm for human contact. However now that he'd grown accustomed to it he wasn't as surprised as he used to be.  
"Ciao Japan!~ Always so formal, hee hee!" Italy giggled. He let go of Japan and gasped. "Hey Japan you'll never gue-" Germany covered Italy's mouth. "MMf-mmmffmm!!!" Japan lifted an eyebrow.  
"I'll ever gue... what?"

If Italy told Japan about this morning, there was a likelihood that Japan would think they were insane and he'd probably avoid them for awhile.  
"Italy was about to tell you about a surprise we had planned." Germany stated. It wasn't exactly a lie, it was a surprise that he planned on showing him later.  
"I'm not too fond of surprises Germany..." Japan mumbled. He was a little bit suspicious now that Germany had told him this. Partly because, why would he be planning a surprise and then tell him? Japan was highly suspicious of the whole ordeal and he decided he would find out what was going on at any cost. "May I come in?"  
"Um... No. Sorry could you just wait out here while we get ready, it's been a slow morning" Germany apologized. Italy wriggled his face free of Germany's hand.  
"HEY! What are we even doing today?" Italy asked. The Italian was so forgetful today, but Germany was hardly surprised after their stressful morning.  
"We were going to go sight-seeing Italy." Japan tapped his head playfully. "You must try and not forget these things my friend." Japan smiled. He always found it funny how Italy was so sweet, and forgetful, but at times it was a little annoying especially in serious situations.  
"Oh..." Italy remembered. He glanced up at Germany worriedly... "We'd better go and get dressed then hah hah..." He laughed. Japan turned around and Italy slowly closed the door. "Germany..."  
"I know Italy... I know..."

Leticia woke up. She blinked several times, rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned. She rubbed her head, tiredly. What a weird dream she had... Sometimes she wondered why they even occurred. She gets her head from beneath the covers and breaths in the air.  
"Ahhh~ Fresh air!" She blinked a couple more times to focus her eyes more and she looked around her room. Her eyes slowly widened and she realized she... She wasn't in her room. She didn't actually know where she was. She looked at the white and green walls, She felt the bed she was in, it was much softer than her own. Thinking it was another dream she sprawled her arms and legs out, but she found that she had kicked and slapped something to her right side.

"Oww!" Leticia turned her head and she saw Harley. Harley also turned her head.  
"TISH?!" She stage whispered.  
"HARLEY?!" Leticia whispered back.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" They both squeaked.  
"Wait a minute..." She looks under the cover and starts blushing. "I HAVEN'T GOT MY PYJAMAS." They stared at each other in horror.  
"Tish what the fuck is happening?" Harley whispered.  
"Honestly I'm as stumped as you are. Harlleeeey HELLPPP!!!" Leticia squealed back.  
"What the hell do you want me to do?!" Harley whispered.  
"I DON'T K-" Leticia squealed.  
"Shh!" She said. "I hear something outside the window." Harley whispered. The girls shuffle into the bed more, embarassed at their situation (again!) A mysterious figure jumped in through the window. They couldn't seem him properly because the room was already dark enough and their shadow darkened their face and body.  
"I will find out what they're doing, I will not be surprised." The person said. It just so happened that they sounded just like... Japan. Japan looked at the bed and saw the two girls. There was silence. Noone moved

Footsteps could be heard in the hall and Japan, froze fearful of what Italy and Germany would say finding out he snuck in. Germany opened the door.  
"Are you two alrigh-" Germany said. He stared at Japan in the room. Italy wriggled under Germany's arm to say hi to the girls.  
"Hey foodies!!" He stopped. "Ja.... Japan?!" He screeched. "What are you doing here?!"  
"... That is not important right now. I want to know why..." He gestures at the girls "WHY THESE TWO ARE IN A BED TOGETHER!!" Germany and Italy slowly glance over to the bed and see the two girls. They were shaking violently, terrified of what was happening. Harley was sobbing silently and Leticia was just staring into space absolutely livid with fear.

Italy looks at Leticia and Harley and then tugs at Germany's tank top.  
"Why are there two people where the potato and pasta should be?..."  
"Oh scheiße." Germany whispered.


	2. We're naked and this is all very weird??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the girls have turned back but.. um noone understands whats going on and poor Germany is stressed out of his mind..

The Italian took a step back.  
"Who are YOU guys?!" Italy gasped.  
"I would like to know how you don't know!" Japan exclaimed. He folded his arms, he was confused and worried at the fact that there were two unknown females in Germany's house.  
"Italy.... That's- I mean, they're the potato and pasta." Germany explained. 'They cant be anything else. How and why would there be random girls in my guest room otherwise?' Germany thought. Japan stood there with his mouth slightly open even more confused than he was before.  
"What potato and pasta? Why were you hiding food from me?" He asked. He scratched at his head in "I am so confused..."  
"I'm confused too..." Italy mumbled. The two girls just sat in the bed in horror at the fact that these 3 nations were just standing there, not realizing that neither of them had clothes on. Although they were covering their bodies as much as they could. "Oh wait... The food turned into girls??!" Italy exclaimed. Germany face-palmed, ashamed that it took Italy that long to figure it out. "You're... you're girls?!......"

"Who... who are you two?...." Germany asked them. They didn't say a word.  
"I don't think they're in a condition to answer any questions." Japan mumbled.  
"Are you ragazze ok?" Italy asked them. Again they said nothing.  
"Wait, if they were the potato and pasta then..." Germany narrowed his eyes and then widened them in horror "Oh Gott."  
"What is it Germany?" Italy asked, he still hadn't figured out just exactly what was going on. Germany whispered into Italy's ear exactly what he had realized and the Italian froze. "Well technically there's nothing wrong with it-"  
"Are either of you clothed right now?!" Germany shouted at them. They both recoiled, Harley was the one to shake her head. The German nodded and rushed out of the door and up the stairs, Italy and Japan following, not wanting to be stuck with two naked girls.

".... I... I can't believe this is actually happening." Harley stuttered. She didn't dare look at Leticia, and Leticia didn't dare look at her either.  
"We're in Hetalia." Leticia mumbled.  
"What?" Harley asked.  
"We're IN Hetalia!" Leticia squealed. Harley shook with excitement, but also fear.  
"I know... But what the fuck, this is sooo weird." She groaned.  
"I.." Leticia giggled nervously "I can't believe this is happening, we're actually in Hetalia... We..." She was getting hysterical.  
"Look calm down. It's ok." Harley whispered.   
"It's not ok. We're in HETALIA." Leticia said loudly.  
"I THINK WE'VE ESTABLISHED THAT." Harley screeched. She cupped her hands around her mouth and then grabbed the cover before it fell too low. "But you're right we're in Hetalia... and Germany's here."  
"And Italy. And Japan and and and oh my god." Leticia sank into the bed, her eyes glowing dreamily. "Mum can't tell me that I can't fancy a fictional character now!" She grinned at herself. Harley paused for a moment. Suddenly she came to the realization that they weren't at home anymore.  
"Shit... Tish our mums. Heck our families." She stared straight ahead fearful of what could be happening to them.  
"Oh God..." Leticia got up and looked at Harley, not daring to look down. "W-what do we do?..." She asked her. "I bet something awful is going to happen soon... It's always been like that in stories..."  
"Well then we'll have to just make the most of what we've been given... while it lasts.." Harley sighed to herself and looked at Leticia. They both looked away from each other sadly.

Then their ears pricked, as they heard Italy screaming as he ran downstairs.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I.. i ALMOST ATE TWO BELLA DONNE!!" The girls glanced at each other worriedly as they heard him. Soon Germany and Japan came down the stairs too, Japan headed to the living room to console with Italy. Germany rushed to the room and opened the door, forgetting that the girls weren't clothed. He hurriedly closed the door.  
"ARGH scheiße! I'm sorry! I didn't see anything I promise... " There was silence then the girls replied.  
"It's ok!"  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
"I have your clothes and I'm going to come in and lay them on the dresser beside the door..." Germany called. He opened the door slowly,keeping his eyes tightly shut. He places the clothes down in separate piles and hurriedly exits the room. "Ok I'm going to go.. uh.." He strained his voice. "Comfort Italy..."

"Eeeeee!! He's so cute!!" Leticia squealed.  
"He is so precious...." Harley covered her face with one hand, trying to hide her intense blushing. " Ilovehim."  
"I know..." Leticia glanced over at the clothes. and then saw a doorway, to what she hoped was the bathroom. "Okie dokie, hopefully what I'm looking at is a bathroom so.... Who wants to get into their clothes first?" They both looked at each other in silence.  
"I don't know man..." Harley answered.  
"Ok then, I'll go in the maybe bathroom, and you close your eyes. Hide your face in your pillow or something" Harley shoved her face into her pillow. Germany had labeled their clothes before placing them on the dresser for some reason. Quickly Leticia grabbed her clothes pile, rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. Leticia called out to Harley, telling her she could get dressed.

Harley got up and headed to the dresser. She felt like she was being watched although the nations were all in the living room and Leticia was behind the door. 'It's just paranoia... Just that.' She picked up her clothes, sighing and shaking her head. 'Of course he folded them...' She smiled to herself. How anyone could mistake him for a rude and angry person was beyond her. He had even left boxers for the girls to wear. She began putting the clothes on, but she soon realized something. They were too big. Germany must have have been worrying so much that he didn't even consider their heights compared to his. Harley was about his shoulder height, Leticia just reaching his mouth.  
"Harley..." Leticia called.  
"I know!" She called back. 'They're way too big...' She thought to herself. She began to blush intensely as the more she tucked the shirt in the baggier it looked. She noticed two belts on the dresser and grabbed one for Leticia. "Tish he left us belts! I'm holding one out for you..." Leticia slowly opened the door and grabbed the belt.  
"Thanks!" She closed the door. ' You're welcome' Harley thought. She proceeded to try and tuck the clothes in, and she put on the belt that had been left for her. She looked a little better now. She was wearing a huge shirt, with a tank top underneath which was tucked into the trousers that she was wearing. She had large socks on too. Leticia knocked on the door. "Are you ready?" She asked her.  
"Yes." Harley answered.

Leticia walked out of the bathroom wearing almost exactly the same attire, just with different colours and she was wearing a t-shirt rather than a shirt. They looked at each other, Leticia almost burst into a fit of giggles.   
"You look adorable!" She giggled.  
"Ditto."   
"These clothes are seriously big though... Germany is so huge!" Leticia turned to look at herself.  
"Was he really in such a hurry to get us clothes, that he didn't even bother to get Italy's or something? They would have fit better at least." Harley questioned.  
"Well maybe he didn't want to keep us waiting for clothes, or something?..." Leticia shrugged and Harley sighed.  
"Whatever, let's just go meet them in the living room, wherever that is. Oh wait there are shoes down here......" Germany had left them military boots. "Typical.." She smiled again, 'He's so cute wow...' Leticia picked up a pair.  
"Let's just hope they're not too big...."  
"You'll probably fit into them better than I can." Harley looked unimpressed. She had a problem with her height, always wanting to be taller than she actually was.  
"Don't worry!~" Leticia slipped the boots on, they were an almost perfect fit, just a little bigger than she anticipated. Harley put on the other pair, which were a little smaller, so they weren't as loose as she anticipated.   
"I bet these are Italy's." 'How he had time to get Italy's boots and not his clothes, I'll never know.' She thought. "Come on.." She said as she tied up the lace. "Let's go into the corridor."

They both left the room and headed to the what they assumed was the living room on the opposite side. There were 3 other entrances from the corridor each leading to either the kitchen or the living room. They both kept their voices as quiet as possible.  
"His house is.... big." Harley stuttered. They looked around, it had a calm sort of feel to it, like you could lay down on the floor and be perfectly comfortable anyway.  
"It's really pretty!" Leticia's eyes sparkeled. "I think the living room is that side... I vaguely remember a sofa as Feli- I mean Italy ran past."  
"Then lead the way!"  
"Huh?!" Leticia looked at Harley with a look of confusion.  
"Well you know where we're going better than I do, idiot!" Harley loudly whispered.  
"... Rude." Leticia looked hurt. Although she often called her friends names, she was always surprised when someone insulted her back.  
"... I know... I'm sorry it's just..." Harley looked down, and Leticia placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"Too much to take in?" She asked.  
"Yeah.. I mean I've tried to stay as calm as possible so far..." Harley told her.  
"I know, I know" She patted her and then hugged her. "Let's just go. I'll lead the way..." She led the way into living room. Leticia stopped just before they entered. The nations were having a conversation.

"Holy scheiße..."  
"You really should stop saying that..." Japan told Germany.  
"What else can I say?" Germany put his hands on his head. "I just can't understand WHY this is happening..."  
"Well, it must be shocking because you haven't even done your hair or gotten dressed yet..." Japan looked at Germany with a concerned look on his face. " You have brushed your teeth I hope?" He asked him  
"Ja I did, before I tried to eat that potato... Girl..."

"Oh it's shocking for HIM is it?!" Harley whispered angrily.  
"Shhh!" Leticia whispered abck. They continued to listen to their conversation. Italy after being silent for awhile spoke up.  
"Guys?" The other two looked at him. "What are we going to do with them?" The girls looked at each other, with alarmed looks on their faces. "I mean we can't take them to the meeting tomorrow... Can we?"  
"OH schieße... I forgot about the meeting!!!" Germany stood up quickly. "Schieße!!!" He shouted again. He started pacing around the living room, repeatedly saying the word scheiße over and over again in his head.  
"I'm sure we could just leave them outside the meeting room." Japan shrugged.  
"But we're not allowed to bring non-nations to the meeting building!?" Germany stopped, as he shouted at Japan, who looked taken aback slightly.  
"Maybe we could go early and sneak them underneath the table!" Italy's face lit up at his idea, Germany turned to look at him.  
"Italy... Do you know how risky that is?!"   
"I'm just trying to help..." He looked down, sadly. Germany stopped in his tracks and glanced over at Italy, realizing that he needed to stop stressed.  
"I'm sorry Italy... Japan… I just... Don't know what to do... This is all so weird…" He held his face in his hands. The two girls looked at each other with worry. They decided to walk into the living room having heard enough, they both pretended to have not heard anything.  
"H-hi..." They both said.

The three men looked at them, their mouths hanging open, with surprise.


	3. Time for Something Better to Wear..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nations decide that buying clothes would be an excellent idea as nobody wants to be stuck in clothes two sizes too big for them!

"Wow." Italy couldn't take his eyes off of them, neither could the other two. It was strange looking at the two of girls, in clothes too big for them. Yet, it was a little endearing.  
"You look..." Japan couldn't think of anything to say. Germany looks into Harley's eyes, recognizing them as the potato's eyes, and when she glanced at him he stared at the ground, feeling stupid for giving them his huge clothes. He blushed slightly, feeling his ears heat up.  
"You look... ok." He mumbled. 'Gott, those clothes are too big for them.' He thought to himself.

Harley felt her face going red and she covered it, Leticia just closed her eyes, wishing the embarrassment was over.  
"We should get these bella donne REAL clothes! You guys may look cute in Germany's clothes buuuuuuut... You-sized clothes will probably be nicer to wear.  
"Actually... Germany why didn't you just give them Italy's clothes?..." Japan questioned him.  
"I..." He put his hand on his forehead. "I didn't think to grab them..." He was blushing a little redder now.  
"It's ok Germany!~" The Italian patted his back reassuringly. "Let's go get dressed so that we can go get them some clothes!" Italy patted harder.  
"Ok, ok!" He chuckled. Italy always knew how to put a smile on his face. It was his Italian charm that did it. "Come on then."  
"Bye Feli-Italy!..." Leticia chimed.  
"Ciao!~" The Italian rushed out holding his face. Germany glanced at the girls again.  
"...Bye." He left the room, hastily. Japan stayed on the sofa, he was on, looking at the two newcomers from the corner of his eye.

The two girls headed to the nearest sofa and slumped themselves onto it. Both were blushing intensely, dreamy looks on their faces.  
"...Girls." Japan addressed them. They turned their heads towards his.  
"....." Leticia stayed silent, too shy to say anything.  
"Yes Japan?..." Harley was the one to speak up.  
"..." Japan turned his head towards them. He looked very serious although he was wearing a tourist shirt saying 'I heart Berlin'. " You." He nodded his head at Leticia. "How did you know Italy's 'name'?"

Leticia sat there shocked. She was aware that the countries didn't use their human names at all, as they only existed as their identities for documents. She didn't know how to reply.  
"Would you like me to repeat what I said?" Japan raised his eyebrow. He wasn't playing a fools game. "I know you know our names. What I want to know is..." He got up out of his seat. "How?" She shook a little, unable to form a sentence in her head. How was she supposed to tell him that they are part of an anime, or even weirder that they may or may not be real? "I would like an answer please.." Japan looked a little scary towering over her slightly. Tears began to well up in her eyes slightly as she started to panic. Harley took over.  
"Listen, we wouldn't be able to tell you anyway, you'd think we're crazy." She spat. She was angry that he was frightening Leticia, "Shh it's ok calm down." She held her by her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. But this only made her want to cry even more. Harley pulled her into a hug and then glared at Japan. "How the hell did you come to that conclusion anyway?" Leticia began to calm down slightly, hugging Harley tightly. "You don't know if they said their names earlier!"

Japan stood back, feeling bad for making Leticia get so scared. He didn't think he seemed so intimidating.  
"Good point..." He bowed down apologetically. "Sumimasen, I didn't mean to frighten you.." He got up again. "But you must understand why I'm suspicious." Harley let go of Leticia.  
"It's ok..." Leticia sniffed.  
"I guess you do have a reason." Harley crossed her arms. "But still there was no need to tower over us, we don't exactly pose a threat."  
"Again, I am sorry." Japan looked uncomfortable. 'She is very headstrong... Or at least that's what she's trying to seem like.' he thought. "I'm sure Germany would have noticed too... If he wasn't so embarrassed right now that is. It's obvious to me at least that you know more about us than you care to share." 'Ding, ding, ding. Right again.' Harley thought.

"You are not... Spies, are you?" Japan asked them. They both leaned backwards, surprised that he would even suggest such a silly thing.  
"No they're not." Germany walked around the corner of the door way. He was fully clothed, wearing a large green plaid cotton shirt with a short sleeved white linen t-shirt underneath, his iron cross, black washed denim jeans with a low waist and bootcut and he was wearing his military boots. Italy popped his head out from underneath Germany's arm.  
"Ciao guys.~" He squeezed out from underneath, making Germany stagger slightly. Italy was wearing an elasticated T-shirt, black straight legged washed denim jeans and black cotton sneakers. He jumped onto the sofa Japan was sitting on. The two girls start blushing slightly at the sight of Italy being cute on the sofa. 'He's so cute wow..' Leticia thought. 'How can anyone be that cute?!' Harley thought to herself, looking at him with wonder.

"Hey Japan." Germany addressed him. Japan and Italy looked up at him, the girls looking at their knees, listening intently. "We're still going out today, but we had better buy these two some clothes..." He blushed slightly. Japan nodded.  
"Hai, I understand Germany." Japan glanced at them slightly, still thinking of many questions he had yet to ask them. He resolved that he would ask them later. "That sounds excellent, I feel slightly excited!" He smiled.  
"Yay!~ We're going out woohoo!" Italy cheered, waving his arms in the air, still laying on the sofa. He got up and offered his hand out to the two of them. "Let's a go!" The girls blushed even more, taking his hand and getting up themselves.

The five of them head towards the door, Germany leading the way. Italy bouncing on his feet slightly, walked in front of the girls.  
"SO where did you girls come from?" They froze in the hallway. Neither of them knew how to answer the question.  
"Uuuuuhhhh....." Leticia shook slightly. Harley looked at her feet, 'How the fuck are we supposed to tell them?!' She cleared her throat.  
"Is that something we have to talk about?"... She started to sweat a little, glancing at Leticia from the corner of her eye.  
"Um... You don't have to if you don't want t-" He started  
"We came from out mothers!" Leticia squealed. She covered her mouth once she realized what Italy had begun to say.  
"Actually, heh heh, I uh meant where you li-" He started again  
"Just leave it Italy." Germany said. Italy shrugged and hopped to the door.

Germany unlocked and opened it, ushering everyone outside, before exiting himself and locking the door.  
"Wait here. I'm going to get my car." He walked away to the left, leaving the others to sand there.  
"Road trip, yeah, yeah!" Italy wiggled his hips, Japan shook his head at him, smiling to himself. Germany drove around the corner and stopped the car. Italy opened the door and jumps into the passenger seat next to Germany.  
"Uh.. This isn't a 'road trip'..." Germany glanced at him and smiled a little too. Harley frowned slightly, 'I wanted to sit next to him...' She thought.  
"Oh- I want a windowseat!" Letica shouted. Everyone stared at her in awe, she blushed and hung her head a little bit. "Please?" Japan slowly turned to Harley.  
"Where would you like to sit?" Harley blushed and replied.  
"... Be-.. Behind Germany..."  
"Ok then..." Japan squinted at her and opened the door for her.

Harley clambered into the car, Japan following after, sitting in the middle. Leticia bounces into the car making it shake a bit. Italy gasps with a look of amazement on his face. He turns around to face her.  
"That was like an earthquake!!!" He cried. Leticia looks at him worriedly, Germany nudging his side to get his attention. Italy looked up at him only to see him shake his head and mouth 'not cool' to the Italian. "What?" Leticia looked at her knees as her ears went red.  
"Don't worry." Germany spoke. "It was just the way you entered the car. Even when Italy did it, it shook." Italy frowned at him, confused.  
"No it di-" Germany covered Italy's mouth and shook his head once more. The Italian looked at the girl and sighed, realizing the humiliation he caused he got out of the car and knelt down beside her. "Hey!" He pecked her on the cheek. She froze still. "I'm sorry for saying what I said.."

Leticia snapped and held her hand up to where he had kissed her and whispered rapidly to him.  
"No, It's ok, lets just go now, please!!!" She blushed darkly looking at her knees still. 'My first real kiss?! Oh my God, oh my Gooood!!"  
"Oh ok, then.." He got up, shut her door for her and sat back in his seat, closing his own door. He still felt slightly guilty about his comment. Japan smiled slightly, admiring the scene. Harley, however could not contain her smile.  
"Thank you Italy.." Italy turned to look at her but she shadowed her face. He smiled happily.  
"Di niente bella!~" Germany smiled a little too.  
"Ok seatbelts everyone. Especially you Italy."He said. Everyone clicked their belts, except for Germany who had already done his. Germany starts the car.  
"Why especially me?" The Italian tilted his head at Germany.  
"Because you can't keep still in a car. Scratch that. You can't keep still in general." He began to drive out of the driveway and onto the road.  
"That's just because I can't help it!" Car rides are so much fun!~" Germany rolled his eyes.  
"I don't understand how you find them so entertaining." He stopped at a traffic light.  
"I don't either!~" Italy sang. Germany smiled and sighed. His friend was so unpredictable and strange.

The car journey was mostly smooth. It consisted of Italy singing his verses from the Hattafutte parade and also of Germany dodging the 2 speeding cars that passed them. Harley and Leticia sank into their seats, whenever Germany suddenly swerved. Although the three in the back didn't comunicate, they laughed along at Italy's jokes or Germany's remarks. By the time they arrived at the shopping center, the girls were so deep within the seats that the only method of removal was to pull them out. Germany turned to address the three.  
"We're her- are you guys ok?" He looked at them worriedly. Japan seemed slightly shaken, but he was used to driving in Germany, the girls however, had not yet grown accustomed to it. They stayed silent as they stared into the backs of the cat seats. "Do you want to buy some clothes or..."  
"YEAH OK." Leticia squeaked.  
"That sounds great." Harley gritted out. "INEEDABEER."  
"You need a beer?" Germany looked at her with disbelief. 'How old is this kid anyway?' he thought.  
"Why don't we eat before we do anything? Originally we were going to do that anyway.." Japan sighed, today wasn't going how he thought it would.  
"Ja, we are still doing that Japan don't worry.." Germany said reassuringly. Japan beamed at him 'Maybe his head is in the right place today..'

Germany smiled back at Japan. He looked at the girls and called to Italy and Japan.  
"Will you two help me get them out? I don't think they're able to do that themselves.." Germany felt bad for having to drive as quick as he did. Him and Italy exited the car and each went to opposite sides of the car and opened the door. Italy and Japan pulled Leticia out of her seat while Germany pulled Harley out of hers. Germany leads Harley to the pavement. "Ok guys, are you alright?" The girls nod.  
"Yes.."  
"Yeah, let's just go eat." Harley sighed.  
"Yay!" Italy waved his arms in the air happily, Everyone smiled at Italy's excitedness. Germany payed for his parking. They crossed the road, walked up the street and head to the shopping centre.  
"I know it's not the best choice, but do you want to go to Mc Donalds?" Germany looked at the others worriedly but they looked pretty content with his suggestion.  
"It's not the best, but I don't mind!~" Italy chirped.  
"I don't mind either..." Japan seemed a little disappointed, Italy patted Japan's back rather harshly.  
"Come on Japan!!~ It'll be nice I'm sure!~"  
"I hope so." He sighed. The five of them entered the center. They walked awhile and came across McDonalds. Germany asked what everyone wanted and got a notepad and pencil to write it all down. The other four searched for a place to eat while Germany waited in line.

Germany orders a chocolate croissant and orange juice for Italy. Germany orders a coffee and scrambled eggs and bacon and he orders a sweet croissant and a water bottle. He also orders a McMuffin® Bacon & Egg and water for Leticia; he orders a McToast® Bacon and orange juice for Harley. They all eat in different styles, all reflecting their personalities. Once they finish they all get up to leave except Leticia who stays behind to clean the table. Once she has finished she skips over to the four and they all head out of McDonalds.  
"You know the waitresses and waiters would have cleaned that up right?" Germany raised his eyebrow at her.  
"I know, but why not help them with their job right? Less work for them!~ Man that food was delicious I've never been so happy to eat food ever let me-" Leticia babbled on to them all as they walked away from McDonalds, Germany smiling a little.


	4. That's a lot of clothes..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing so take this unedited trash.

The five walked down the large corridor, passing by multiple entrances to different shops, corner shops, bars cafes and even a toy shop or two. Germany suddenly realizes something that makes he blush slightly as he asks the girls something.

"Hey girls.." Harley and Leticia turn around to face Germany. "I... we never asked you for your names." They exchanged looks of excitement.  
"Oh well..." Harley paused before continuing " I'm Harley." She blushed slightly.  
"I'm Leticia..." She shyly whispered. Italy tilted his head.  
"I thought your name was 'Tish'!" He cried. Leticia grew a little red in the face and she stated.  
"No. That's just a nickname that everyone decided to use." She looked slightly upset. Italy blushed a little, feeling bad about saying her very disliked nickname.  
"So would you prefer it if we called you by your real name? Leticia?" Japan asked her.  
"Yes.... Yes I would."  
"Ok then. So your names are Harley and Leticia." Germany clarified.  
"Those are pretty names!~" Italy sang. The girls thanked him and Japan, after a while, spoke up. "You already know us as Italy" He put a hand on his chest. "Germany" He gestured at Germany. "And Japan, right?" Italy waved his hands at Japan. The girls nodded, little smiles on their faces at their hidden knowledge about the nations.

"Are you British?" Germany raised his eyebrows and looked at Japan. There was silence before they both nodded.  
"That's so coooool! Wait.. But you guys.. you're not.." Italy backed away from them slightly.  
"They aren't spies." Germany nudged Italy back towards the girls  
"But-" Japan raised his hand to make a point but Germany interrupted him.  
"Spies don't start out as food you guys, Please can we just forget everything that's happened this morning?" He blushes and his ears go red slightly.

"British or not, these ladies need clothes that fit!~" The Italian smiled.  
"Well what shop should we go to?" Japan asked. Germany pointed at a shop that they were about to pass.  
"There's H and M there. Let's go in." He ushers everyone towards the clothes store and they walk inside. The girls jaw drop a little as they look about the place.  
"It's huge in here!" Harley eyes widened slightly.  
"So many cloooothes." Leticia whined. The 3 nations paused and look at her worriedly.  
".. Don't.. Don't you like clothes shopping?" Italy asked her. Leticia shook her head slightly telling him how boring she thought it was.  
"You girls are weird." Germany stated.

"Let's just continue and get this over with then" Japan mumbled. The 5 of them look around the store, picking up various clothes as they wander around. Eventually they get to the 'Wasche' section and Italy decides to goof around.  
"Hey guys!" The others looks at him to see Italy holding a bra up to his face and giggling to himself. "I have goggles!!~"  
"Italy please-" Japan walked towards him to remove them but then Italy puts the bra on his chest and makes himself look feminine. "Now I'm a donna!~ Ehehe" Japan starts blushing furiously. He stepped away from Italy, too embarassed to stop him.

"Italy take those off.." Germany narrowed his eyes.  
"Why Germanly?~" Italy giggles.  
"Because people are staring." Italy looks beside him and sees a couple of girls looking at him and giggling.  
"Uh.. Eheh hi?" He waved at them awkwardly and they walked off giggling to themselves. Germany walked up to Italy and snatched the bra out of his hands and put it back. Leticia and Harley started laughing at Italy, Japan sighing deeply.  
"Let's just go and get what ever else we need!~" Harley said. The girls chose some underwear and bras and they continued on. They grabbed pyjamas, socks and shoes, etcetera. Eventually they arrived at the till and Germany got his wallet out. As the cashier read out the price of the clothes Germany's jaw dropped.

"HOW MUCH?!" Germany closed his mouth and pulled out his wallet.  
"You ladies sure know how to spend!" Italy laughed awkwardly. Germany looked like he was going to cry or faint. Harley and Leticia both blushed.  
"We can go take some clothes back you know.." She said. Leticia nodded her head rapidly. Germany shook his head and payed the cashier.  
"It's fine, I can pay for it. It's just a little surprising, that's all. Danke." Germany nodded towards the cashier, who put the receipt into the bag and handed Germany some of the bags. Italy and Japan attempted to grab some too. leticia and Harley started to fret and they took the bags from Italy and Japan.  
"It's ok!!! We'll carry them heh heh.." Leticia laughed. Germany felt a little impressed, the bags were quite heavy for a normal person to carry so to see them barely struggling was quite a feat.  
"If you two were countries I wouldn't doubt that you could hold your own!..." Germany smiled at them and then stopped moving. He frowned slightly and he slowly had a look of astonishment as he came to an amazing realization. "I know what we're going to do about tomorrow. Come on! Let's hurry and get back to the car I have an idea!" He started speed walking really quickly, the others barely keeping up with him. Germany stopped and grabbed Italy and Harley's hand, who in turn grabbed Japan and Leticia's hands. They all rushed to the car, dumping the bags into the boot. He hurried into the car and as soon as Japan closed the door he started to drive.  
"Seat belts!!" Leticia screamed.  
"She's right!!" Italy squealed.  
"Germany slow down!!" Japan shrieked.  
"For fuck's sakes Germany!!" Harley shouted. Germany slowed the car down to a halt.

He apologised several times while they all put their seat belts on.  
"What could in the world could have possibly made you want to hurry so quickly?" Japan asked him as Germany continued to drive on.  
"I had an amazing idea!" Germany was beaming with a proud smile on his face. Japan shook his head.  
"Go ahead and tell us.." He said.  
"Ok. Remember what I said earlier?"  
"Oh I know! You said 'I know what we're going to do about tomorrow!' isn't that what you said?" Italy smiled.  
"Well.."  
"You did say that Germany." Japan interrupted.  
"I meant before that."  
"Do you mean when you said 'If you two were countries I wouldn't doubt that you could hold your own!'?" Harley asked.  
"Ja!"  
"What about it?..." Leticia shrugged a little. Germany sgook his head and laughed.  
"Don't you see?" He chimed.  
"See what?!" Japan was starting to get annoyes with Germany's ambiguity, but he was also very curious to know what his friend's plan was.  
"Maybe they could become countries!" Everyone sat silently in the car. Eventually Italy spoke up out of the silence.

"How... Would we do that?" Italy nudged him several times. The girls exchanged worried looks.  
"I'll explain later, I'm still going over the details in my head ok?" Germany nodded towards him and the Italian stopped nudging him.  
"This is the second craziest thing you've ever decided to do."  
"What's the first crazie-" Italy started. He stopped when he realized Japan was talking about invading Russia in the winter.  
"What?" Germany turned his head slightly to look at Japan.  
"Nevermind Germany."

Once they arrived home, Germany had everyone exit the car.  
"Ok you two go get dressed, we'll wait downstairs for you both."  
"Okie dokie!~" Leticia sang. Germany exited the car and closed his door. Italy and Japan grabbed the shopping bags from the boot. The girls grabbed four of them, leaving one for one of the nations to carry. Germany headed to the front door to open it.  
"Make me a cuppa while you're at it?" Harley said quickly.  
".... What?" Germany tilted his head slightly.  
"Nothing." She blushed darkly and she hurriedly headed inside. The nations watched as Harley headed in and turned towards Leticia who was still standing by the car.  
"What did she-"  
"I DON'T KNOW!" She ran inside to avoid further discussion.

"Those girls are very strange..." Japan closed his door. Germany picked up the extra bag and then the trio were about to enter the house. Suddenly Italy stopped them, he had a slightly worried look on his face.  
"Hey uh guys?" Germany and Japan turned their heads and faced him. "I'm not sure if this makes me seem weird or not, but you know I think they're kinda cute and I don't know how old either of them are so is this bad?" They stared at him for awhile both blushing slightly.  
"Well they are kind of cute, but aren't all girls?"  
"If there is any consolation they are a little kawaii.."  
"Should we agree to just not say anything?"  
"Ja."  
"Hai." They all looked at each other worriedly as they entered the house.


	5. Home Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens!!?!

Harley and Leticia rush into their guest room and close the door, but as they did so their clothes began to loosen and come undone. Harley tripped over her trousers, sending Leticia flying over her. They both landed in the room with a thud.  
"I swear to God, these fucking clothes." She was getting a little red in the face. Leticia got up off of Harley and helped her up.  
"Look, let's just get these clothes off, before something else happens." As they sort through the bags they remember the fifth bag.  
"We're missing a bag... We had five didn't we? We've got pyjamas here, tops here, bottoms here and shoes here..."  
"I think we're missing the-!! The bras and underwear bag!" Leticia stage whispered.  
"Germany had that bag." Harley gulped and went exceedingly red.  
"We can't show our faces now!!" Leticia put her head in her hands and shakes it. "Look at us!"

They were quite a sight. Their clothes were messy and crumpled from being so tightly packed in and their hair was a little all over the place. They were about to talk about how they would go back out there to grab the bag, but they heard strained huffs outside the door.  
"Heh... Ahah this is so heavy.. What is in this bag?!" It was Italy and he was about to start rummaging through the bag. "Bras, panti- oh! Germany's wallet!" Italy got up and turned around. "Germaaany!~" He called out as he ran towards the kitchen.

When the girls couldn't hear him in the hallway anymore, they opened the door. Leticia ran out and grabbed the bag, hastily carried the bag back into the room. Harley breathed a sigh of relief as the two searched through the bags to sort out who's clothes belonged to who. Eventually after a few minutes they had sorted each other's clothes out into neat little piles, courtesy of Harley. Both of them then began to sort their clothes into a space. Harley claimed the dresser on the left side of the room while Leticia claimed the one on the right side, they both shared the wardrobe at the other side of the room to hang . Leticia walked into the bathroom to get changed while Harley stayed in the bedroom. Meanwhile in the kitchen with the 3 nations.

"How could you have lost the bag?!" Germany shouted. Italy backed away a little bit.  
"It was an accident I promise!" He pleaded. Germany sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"Italy.. is there anyway the girls took it while you came to give me my wallet?"  
"Maaaybe? I don't know!"  
Germany sighed deeply.  
"Oh Italy.." He said. Japan began to fret a little.  
"I am sure that the girls have it!" He patted Italy's shoulder reassuringly.

Leticia stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing nice, yet comfortable clothing. She was wearing a big 'MEOOW' shirt with burgundy leggings and light grey trainers. She had tied her hair back also, to stop it looking as big as it was, but parts were poking out of her head anyway, despite her efforts. Harley got up off of the bed and held her head high. She had a dark grey tank top with green jeans and small black boots.  
"Wow, you look really nice!" Harley nodded as she said this.  
"Me?! What about you? You are looking slamming in those jeans! .... Just give me a second." She hurriedly hid something in her dresser. Harley furrowed her eyebrows slightly.  
"Was that..."  
"What was what? What are you talking about?" She cut in, squealing hurriedly. She began to sweat a little.  
"Was that Germany's shirt that he let you borrow? It looked too big to be any of the ones you chose."  
"... Maybe." Harley felt her ears going hot.  
"I- it's ok! I uh.. I did the same thing.." She gestured at her dresser. Leticia breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Ok thank God... You're really cool, I'm glad you're the one who turned into a potato, when I turned into pasta.  
"Right back at you, pal!" Harley playfully punched Leticia's arm who proceeded to giggle on impact. "We should head over to the kitchen now.."  
Leticia nodded at her and the two girls left the room and walked down the hall, towards the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen Japan was looking at the ground thoughtfully.  
"Did either of you understand what Harley said earlier?" Japan asked.  
Germany crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
"I do believe she said something about 'making a cuppa'."  
"Is that some sort of British slang word, or something?" Italy giggled. Japan nodded at Italy.  
"When I visit England he refers to 'cuppa' as tea. So she must have asked us to make tea for her. I will make tea for both of them, Italy, Germany would you like anything?" Japan headed to one of Germany's cupboards and searched for his tea.  
"It should be at the back Japan." Germany his leaned backside on the counter.  
"Prego Japan, Can I have some coffee?~" Italy asked, sitting up onto the counter.  
"Of course."  
"I'll help you." Germany got up, filled and then started the kettle.

The two girls walked into the kitchen, both blushing at least a little bit at rejoining the three nations. Germany turned around and both him and Italy gaped at them.  
"You guys look really cute!" Italy exclaimed.  
"I suppose going shopping was a really good idea.." Germany blushed a little bit and turned his head away from them both. He wasn't very good at speaking to women as charmingly as Italy could. "You look great."  
Japan turned around briefly to look at them, he smiled a little.  
"Those clothes suit you." He continued making the girls' tea, without Germany's help.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were fashionistas!~" Italy sang and jumped off of the counter to walk over to them. "Please, you guys wouldn't mind giving me a twirl would you?"  
Both girls looked at each other and blushed, slowly they both walked away from the door. They twirled, rather slowly in fact, and Italy clapped like a seal.  
"Buono, buono, you both look great front and back!" The Italian turned and smiled at Germany. "Right? Aren't they pretty?"  
Germany shrugged a slightly.  
"I suppose?" He looked a little worried that he was supposed to say more, but he honestly couldn't think of a good way to describe how they looked. So he kept his speech to a minimum to avoid offence, if at all.

"Aww come on!!~ They are really pretty bella ragazze, right Japan? Vee~" Italy looked at Japan who had finished making the tea.  
"They look nice. Here ladies I have made your tea." He placed them down on the dining table.  
They both looked at him wide-eyed.  
"You're so awesome Japan!!" Leticia waved her arms in the air and giggled.  
"You... you actually made it?!" Harley said loudly.  
"Well... yes? Why wouldn't I, you did ask. In the end I did make it on my own though." Japan made a sideways glance at Germany. Germany realized and covered his face with his hands.  
"Oh shieße.. Sorry Japan.." He removed his hands and looked at him apologetically.  
"It's ok brah." Japan replied. Everyone looked at Japan with surprise and horror. "I have.. I have been hanging out with America a lot more.. I used to say it ironically.."  
"Please avoid following his example." Germany shook his head, ashamed that Japan would say such things. "That was weird.."  
"Sorry... If you weren't so distracted you could have helped though.." Japan raised an eyebrow at Germany who looked down in shame.  
"Well, I'm sorry but.. Today has been very stressful, my mind isn't all.. with me." He looked a little peaky.  
Japan shook his head once again.  
"It is quite alright Germany, please, try not to dwell on it. Anyway, you can both sit at the table to drink your tea if you'd like." Japan was acting as a better host and he didn't even own the home.

"Thank you so much Japan!" Harley exclaimed happily, half skipping to the table to sit down with her tea.  
Leticia however had other plans.  
"You're the greatest Japan!" She hugged him suddenly. Japan, the poor thing, was paralysed, unable to process the fact that this girl was hugging him.  
"Gaaah!! Hey, you should let go of him! He isn't a huggy person!" Italy exclaimed, pulling Leticia away from Japan.  
Leticia's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.  
"Oh my goodness I forgot! Japan I am so sorry!!" She started blushing intensely at her stupid mistake. Japan's breathing slowed down, as he took deep breaths. Germany looked at Japan worriedly.  
"Japan, are you ok?" He asked. Italy walks up to Japan and pokes his cheek. Japan flipped out and half-attacked Italy with his arms.  
"Don't touch me!!!!!" Japan cried. Italy recoiled quickly, putting his hands up in surrender.  
"He's fine!~" He laughed.

Leticia looked down sadly.  
"I'm sorry Japan.." Leticia mumbled. Harley shook her head, embarrassed about the ordeal. Japan trembled slightly and waved his hands.  
"It is alright.. P-please just drink your tea."  
She nodded at him and sat down at the table and she cupped her hands around her tea, still a little red. She looked up at Harley, who gave her a look of sympathy and they both returned to their tea.

Japan moved towards Germany and Italy.  
"I feel so weird.." He whispered. Italy smiled at him.  
"That's because she hugged you! Doesn't it feel warm and cuddly?~"  
"I'm not really sure how that feels Italy.." Japan glanced over at the girls quickly, sighing.  
"Do you feel happy or something along those lines?" Germany whispered, while lifting his eyebrow at Japan.  
"I guess?"  
"Warm and cuddly."  
Japan furrowed his brows and spoke again.  
"It feels... nice." He leaned against the counter and went deep into thought about the feeling.

Italy turned to Germany and smiled at him.  
"Hey! Are we going on that outing still or...?" Italy asked. Germany looked at him worriedly.  
"Ja but..." He glanced at the girls quickly before whispering. "What do girls like to do Italy?"  
"Hmmm...." Italy put his chin in his hand and pondered. "Well seeing as I know Berlin, almost like I know the back of my hand...." Everyone waited for Italy's response as he stayed quiet. Suddenly he shouted. "Tierpark!!" making everyone else jump slightly.

Germany raised an eyebrow at Italy.  
"Tierpark?... The zoo?" He asked. Italy nodded his head frantically.  
"Ye-yeah!!" He giggled and faced the girls who were looking at Italy with confusion. "You ladies like zoos right?" Italy asked them. As soon as she realized what was going on, Leticia's face lit up.  
"I love zoos!" She exclaimed.  
"I like them too!" Harley smiled.  
"Well then we know where we are going!~" Italy smiled, feeling proud of himself for thinking of a place almost immediately.  
"Alright then, zoo it is.." Germany looked towards the corridor. "We should probably go grab a camera"  
"Race you upstairs then!" Italy zipped off down the corridor. Germany looked at him in alarm as he ran after, determined not to let the Italian win the race. Japan stood there astonished that his friends would leave the three of them alone again. Feeling like he could be more useful, the Japanese man thought of an idea.  
"I think I will look up the prices of the tickets!" He walked into the living room to get his laptop.

The two girls, after a long time had finally been left alone to talk to each other again. Harley finished the last of her tea and sighed contentedly.  
"Harley?" Leticia said, leaning her face against her hand.  
"Yes?.." She sighed.  
"It think.." She faced her mug and smiled to herself. "I think today is going to be a good day.." She looked back at her.  
"It truly will.." Harley replied. Before either of them could say anything they heard shouts from upstairs. "Wow.."  
"They're so cute right??" Leticia squealed unable to keep back her fangirling.  
"I know!" Harley started blushing. She covered her cheeks embarrassedly, while smiling brightly.  
"Oh miooo~~ Hahah~" Leticia sighed again before finishing her tea.  
"Finished?" She asked.  
"Yep!" Leticia got up out of her seat holding her mug.  
"Wait.." Harley furrowed her eyebrows. "I'll wash them-"  
"No! N-n-n-n-n-n-nooooo!" Leticia interrupted. "I will wash them!" She picked up Harley's mug, right out of her hands and carried them both to the sink, to wash.

Harley lay her head on the table, thinking about Germany's face and sighed dreamily. As Leticia began to wash the mugs, she began to hum 'Hatafutte Parade' music. Just then, Japan walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.  
"I ended up buying tickets!" He cried.  
"Great!" Harley lifted her head back up, crossing her arms on the table instead. Leticia began to jump excitedly as she put the mugs on the drying rack.  
"Going to the zoo! Going to the zoooo!" She giggled. She stopped jumping once she realized she was in the presence of two other people and cleared her throat.  
"Anyway.... um, if either of you don't mind that is.. how old are you exactly?"

Just as either of them could reply the three looked towards the ceiling as they heard Italy's and Germany's shouts.  
"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU THIS TIME TEDESCO!!"  
"NEIN, ITALIEN."  
Scrambling and running could be heard from the stairs and suddenly Italy ran up to the kitchen's door.  
"Hahah!! I beat you-" Italy shouted before being head-butted in his side by Germany. Both men landed on the floor very brutally. Harley stood up suddenly her eyes wide with shock.  
"Oh my God!!" She cried. "Are you guys ok?!"  
Japan looked extremely worried and he started to fret.  
"You're not hurt are you?? please say something you two!!" Japan asked them. Italy slowly began to let out a big loud whine.  
"That was not supposed to happen.." Germany mumbled through his gritted teeth. He got up slowly, to allow Italy to get up. "Stop whining!" He shouted. Italy moved his body out from underneath Germany and furrowed his eyebrows, tears slowly falling on his face. Germany's eyes softened when he realized that Italy was crying.  
"You did not..." He sniffed and then raised his voice."You did NOT HAVE TO TACKLE ME!" He shouted. Germany frowned at him furiously.  
"It is not as if I meant to hurt you!" He growled. He calmed himself down again, afraid of raising his voice at the crying Italian.

Italy rubbed his side and winced a little bit. Germany eyes softened again watching the Italian rub the side of his torso.  
"Don't.. don't do that." Germany mumbled. Italy looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"It hurts Germany." He closed his eyes and shouted. "And you're a big fat meanie face!!" Germany reared backwards, hurt by his comment. Even though it was incredibly childish of Italy to say this, Germany could hear the pain in his words. Japan walked up to Italy and patted his back.  
"Italy, I am sure he did not mean to hurt you.."  
"No he did! I'm not going to talk to him for the rest of the day!!"  
"Stop acting so childish!" Germany hissed, glancing at the girls briefly.  
"Non ascolto!" Italy huffed, turning his face to avoid looking at Germany's.

Germany got up and offered his hand out to Italy. Italy looked at Germany's hand and then at Germany and ignored it, getting up on his own. As he straightened out his back he winced and held his side once again. Leticia got up and walked towards Italy.  
"Italy let me help you.." She held his shoulder and he looked at her appreciatively. "Let's sit in the living room! I'll care for you in there~"  
Harley watched as Lettie coaxed Italy out the door. She turned to Germany and shook her head.  
"You done fucked up" She said. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. Germany turned to her and narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Excuse me?" He asks.  
Harley cleared her throat.  
"Um I mean.. it's just that.. you really shouldn't have said that.." She blushed slightly.

Germany turned his head and he faced the floor.  
"I am aware that I made a mistake." He said quietly. His voice was dangerously quiet.  
Japan edged his way to the door slowly. He whispered a few words but they were inaudible to the other two. He left the room hurriedly to join Leticia and Italy.  
"I am also aware that I hurt him!" He bellowed.  
Harley furrowed her eyebrows and glared at Germany.  
"Well, you don't have to shout! I'm not the one who hurt Italy, you dummkopf."  
"Don't you dare use my own language against me you arschloch!" Germany growled.  
"Ugh." Harley turned her head from him. This only caused him to slam his hand down on the counter in anger.

"Now you DON'T need to take your anger out on the furniture no, do you?" She thought to herself 'WHAT AM I DOING?' Germany stared at her straight in the eyes and she cowered slightly under his stare. 'Shit. What have I done? He's probably hates me now!!'  
"You-.." Germany waved his finger at her, not breaking eye contact. They kept this up until Germany looked away from her and slumped to the floor. He sighed very deeply. "Mein Gott.." Tears begin to well up in his eyes but he still holds them back.  
"Ge-Germany?" Harley asked. 'Oh my God.. is he crying? Why did I shout at him' She thought.  
Germany sat there with wavery breaths, his hands over his eyes in an attempt to cover his eyes. His face was already wet with the tears he tried to hold back. Harley realized that Germany was indeed crying. So she walked up to him, slid her back against the counter to sit on the floor and she sat there, waiting for the German to calm down.

Meanwhile in the living room, just as Leticia helped Italy up and out of the kitchen Japan came into the living room.  
"Let me help you, help him onto the sofa." Japan held onto Italy's shoulder and helped him sit, with Leticia's help.  
"Grazie you guys!~" Italy chimed. He turned his head to the kitchen. "Are they shouting about me?" Japan and Leticia look at each other with concerned looks on their faces. "... By your silence I'll take that as a yes.." He sighed.  
Japan sat on one of the other sofas as Leticia sat herself down next to Italy.  
"I-Italy?" The Italian looked at her. "You don't mind if I.. " He looked under his arm at his side and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What are you going to do?" He asked her.  
"I just wanted to check to see if there's a mark at all!" Italy nodded at her and she lifted his shirt and saw a huge red bruise on his skin. 'He must have head butted him really hard..' she thought.  
Japan got up off of the sofa to see Italy's bruise. He made a noise when he saw it his eyes squinting at it.  
"It could be worse to be honest.." he said, shaking his head at the bruise.  
"Is it bad?..." Italy asked. Leticia softly poked Italy's skin and the Italian let out a yelp.  
"Yeah. It's bad." Leticia said as she put his shirt back down.

The shouting suddenly stopped and the 3 look towards the kitchen worriedly.  
"Oh gosh.." Italy starts to fidget. "What if they have hurt each other??"  
"Don't be so sil-"  
"I'm gonna go check!" He got up quickly, but stopped to cry out in pain. Leticia helped him back down onto the sofa.  
"Italy you cannot get up right now! You can barely walk." Japan told him.  
Italy looked to the floor, feeling silly for trying to get up when he was still in pain.  
"You silly noodle! Japan is right, just sit here, for now."  
"I guess you're ri- HEY! I'm not a noodle!" Italy puffed his cheeks in a huff.  
Japan rolled his eyes and looked down at Italy's shirt. 'Maybe we could try something..' he thought to himself.  
"Leticia." The girl looked up at Japan. "Could you maybe go grab some ice? I have an idea on how we can cure Italy in a quick manner." Leticia tilted her head at him slightly and nodded.

She got up off of the sofa and headed towards the kitchen but then stopped.  
"Um... where does he keep his ice?" Japan shrugged at her but Italy perked up his head.  
"It's in the top drawer, inside of the congelatore!" Leticia gave him a black look.  
"Is that freezer?"  
"Yeah!!~"  
Leticia nodded at him and turned around. 'He is still so enthusiastic for someone who has a pain in their side.. that is beyond me!' she walked into the kitchen.

Back with Harley and Germany. Germany took a deep breath and sobbed silently. Harley placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it, in a comforting manner.  
"I... I'm sorry." She laughed half-laughed. "Sorry I made you upset..." She said.  
Germany sniffed and paused for a while.  
"I'm sorry for shouting.. it's just.." he sobbed a bit more. "Today has been so stressful and I can't help breakdown right now." Harley didn't speak, she felt too awkward to say anything. "I wish I wasn't being such a baby..." He whispered. Harley looked at him with surprise.

"No! Really it's ok..." She stopped rubbing his shoulder and put her hands on her knees. "Sometimes you have to let your emotions out... You can't always keep them bottled up Germany." She told him. She looked at him dreamily and thought 'You sexy idiot.' to herself.  
Germany shook his head solemnly and turned his head to her.  
"I have to. I have to bottle them up."  
"Now who has ever said that?"  
Germany started to speak but then he saw Leticia walk into the kitchen. He put his head back down and kept quiet. Everyone was silent. Leticia stepped over Harley and Germany, quietly saying "Excuse me." and she headed to Germany's refrigerator. She opened the freezer, pulled the ice tray out and took a few cubes out. She then pushed the tray back in and closed the door.  
"Uh.. Germany?" She called out.  
"Ja?" He answered, rapidly wiping his eyes.  
"Do you have any small plastic bags?"  
"In there." He pointed at a drawer next to her. "There is a roll of small plastic bags in there." He decided not to question her about why she needed one. Leticia got a plastic bag and filled it with ice.

Germany sighed silently and Harley patted his back and whispered "It's ok." Leticia grabbed the two mugs in the sink and put them on the counter for a moment. She grabbed the bag of ice cubes and hurried back into the living room, stepping over the two once again. When she returned to the living room, Japan was sitting next to Italy, massaging his side slowly. Italy was quietly veeing at the procedure and was smiling to himself. Leticia put the ice bag on the coffee table and ran back into the kitchen to get to the mugs. She filled them up with water and handed the two mugs to Harley and Germany. Leticia winked at Harley with the side of her face Germany couldn't see and said to Germany "It's going to be ok."

Leticia returned to the living room and japan was finishing up on Italy's massage.  
"Vee~ Japan you have to teach me some massage stuff so that I can do them to Germany when you're not here~" Italy sighed. Japan looked at him expectantly.  
"You may have to ask his permission first Italy." He smiled. He moved his hands away from Italy's side and he looked up at Leticia. "You can put the ice on his side- it may sting a little as your skin gets cold though Italy." Italy looked at them both worriedly. "Are you ok with this?" The Italian nodded and closed his eyes. Leticia and Japan swapped places, Japan holding onto Italy's arms while Leticia slowly placed the ice onto his now smaller bruise. Italy yelped loudly, fidgeting a lot, but because Japan was holding onto his arms he couldn't move around too much.

Back in the kitchen Germany sighed deeply.  
"Man.." Harley sighed.  
"I was expecting her to be mad at me too.." Germany said.  
"Now you listen here." Harley nudged Germany's arm and he looked her with a surprised look on his face. "Just because you hurt Italy, does not mean that we're all mad at you!" She had a stern look. "Okay?" Germany nodded at her. "I'm sure he's fine and you-" She poked his arm softly. "-need to try and control your feelings a little better. Don't bottle them up all the time!" She laughed as she continued. "Next time you'll be crying in front of Prussia!"  
Germany gave her a confused expression.  
"... Prussia?" Harley's eyes widened slightly and she got a little red. "How do you know my bruder?"  
"I was just naming another country!!" She said quickly. "I mean so far I've just met you guys and you all name yourselves after countries and I remembered Prussia because it used to be a country, it's part of East Germany now right???"  
"Well yes.. I suppose.. What a scary coincidence.."  
"Yeah.."

They sat still for awhile, Harley sipping the last of her water. Germany breathed a sigh.  
"Hey um.. Harley?"  
".. Yes?"  
"Danke for not.. You know, freaking out when I cried."  
Harley blushed a little bit.  
"You're welcome Germany.."


End file.
